Vikings in leather and Priests in silk
by SirGhirahim
Summary: Valhalla magazine was the most popular magazine featuring the hottest men in England, but now it's sales are falling and it needs something new and interesting to make a comeback. Ragnar a model for the magazine suggests they find someone who is different to them in every way and sets out to find that person. But when the auditions go badly it looks like all could be lost. ModernAU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Everyone in the board room was tried and frustrated. They had been arguing about the future of Valhalla magazine for hours. Everyone had different opinions and ideas and each one kept getting rejected by Haraldson. It was if he wanted his magazine to go out of business.

"What about a body secrets edition?" said Leif

"No we've already done that" Haraldson rejected

"How about a sports edition?" suggested Rollo

"We've done that as well" Haraldson said rubbing his forehead in frustration "Can't anyone come up with a unique or at the very least a good idea?"

Everyone at the table stayed quiet. Nobody wanted or would admit that they were out of ideas and without any new idea's the magazine would fail.

Ragnar was the one who finally spoke up "Haraldson we're all tried and frustrated maybe we should take a break to clear our minds"

Haraldson thought for a moment before agreeing. He let everybody go and told them to be back first thing tomorrow morning. Everybody grumbled in annoyance something needed to be done and soon or else.

When Ragnar returned home he flopped down on the sofa and covered his face with a pillow. What should he do? He needed to find away to save the magazine. Saving the magazine meant saving his and everyone else's jobs.

"Rough day?" Lagertha asked as she walked in

Ragnar mumbled something into the pillow. She guessed it was something along the lines of 'Haraldson was an arse' she rolled her eyes at her him but couldn't really blame him. He was under so much stress.

"Are you hungry?" she asked

Ragnar peeked from under his cushion and smiled "Hungry for you"

Lagertha chuckled at him. No matter how tired he seemed to be his libido always seemed to be awake. She pulled the cushion away from his face and kissed his lips.

It was three in the morning and Ragnar was still awake. He tried to fall asleep next to his wife but he was too worried about his career. It was becoming normal for him to stay awake almost every night and he was sick of it. He wanted a good night sleep. He wanted his and everyone else's worries to be over already. He got up and turned on his computer.

While he was browsing the internet he decided to take a look back at his career. He looked through all his old photo shoots and the cover of every magazine he ever did. He wished he could back to his old self. He looked so young and full of hope for the future and wow he'd only just noticed how skinny he was. Looking at himself now he'd defiantly put on a lot of muscle mass.

As he looked though the pictures he'd noticed how much everyone else had changed. They all got tall, broader, masculine, hairier and...and...wait a minute?...That was it! That was the problem! Ragnar quickly pulled up a photo from their very first magazine shoot and then pulled one picture from every year onwards and arranged them like a time line.

That was it! Their problems were solved. Ragnar had finally found the solution. He quickly printed off the pictures and put them in a folder. He jumped into bed with a smile on his face, confident that he would be able to sleep tonight. He wrapped his arm around Lagertha, closed his eyes and soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Ragnar woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He got up, got dressed and sang his way into the kitchen.

"How do you like your toast in morning? I like mine with a hug" he sang and swung Lagertha around the kitchen.

She laughed at his sudden change in attitude "What's made you so happy?"

"I have solved are problem and by the end of the day everyone is going to be as happy as I am" Ragnar boasted

Lagertha didn't share in his enthusiasm just yet "What about Haraldson?"

"Don't worry I've thought of that too"

"What's the plan?"

"Simple. He does what I say or he lets his magazine go out of business" Ragnar beamed

Lagertha had to admit he had a good point. Haraldson was getting desperate. Probably desperate enough to do whatever Ragnar had planned.

She placed her hands on Ragnar cheeks and looked him in the eyes "Whatever your planning be careful how you present it if you want Haraldson to go along with it. Ok?"

"I understand. I have everything planned out. Don't worry about it"

Lagertha believed him, she only hoped Haraldson would as well.

After breakfast Ragnar got into his car and drove to the meeting. He greeted his friends and took a seat. His brother seemed to notice his good mood.

"You look happy this morning. What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked

Ragnar smiled back, put the folder on the table and pointed to it "This has"

"And that is?"

"This is going to solve all are problems"

Rollo snorted in disbelief "And what's inside that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see"

Half an hour later Haraldson and his wife Siggy entered the meeting room. Haraldson looked as sour as ever.

"Good morning and I use that term loosely. Let's get right to the point did anyone think of any good ideas?" Haraldson asked

"Apparently Ragnar has an idea that will solve everything" Rollo said

Haraldson looked at Ragnar sceptically and said "Well do you?"

"Yes I do" he replied and flashed the folder "I just need to set this up and then I will explain"

Haraldson reluctantly let Ragnar set up whatever he was planning and waited patiently. When it looked like he was done, Haraldson was confused. He wasn't sure what he was looking at. He knew it was pictures from old Valhalla magazines, but how would they solve their problems?

"What exactly am I looking?" Haraldson asked

"What you are looking at is twelve years of work. Twelve years of progress. Twelve years of us" Ragnar explained

"Yes I can see that. But how is this going to help the magazine?" Haraldson interrupted in a huff

 _'Impatient as always'_ Ragnar thought "I'm getting to that. If I don't explain you won't understand. Now what you can also is six years of change...Only six years of change" he points to the first photo "In this photo we are young and new to the fashion scene" he points to the second photo "Here we are just achieving celebrity status" he points to the third photo "Here we have earned our first million and started to act like celebrities" he points to the forth photo "Here is when we really began to work hard. We started to diet and exercise" he points to the fifth photo "And here we have the result of our hard work. Are bodies are in better shape and we were happy" he points to the fourth photo "And here we worked on our image. We got our signature looks that people would recognize. I mean are hair and our clothing. And again we were happy with it"

Ragnar noticed his friends smiling as they remembered the good old days.

"Now taking in everything I've just said what do you understand so far?" Ragnar asked everyone

Everyone appeared to think on what he had said before Erik spoke up "We were happy?" he said

"Yes, we were. What else?"

"We were younger?" Floki added

"Yes, yes but what else? It's right here, in front of you"

They looked at the photo's but none of them seemed to understand what he was trying to say, so he continued his explanation.

"We were different. The answer I was looking for was we were different. In the first six photo's there is six years of us changing and then after that, these other six years there is nothing. There's no change. It's us staying the same way and that's the problem"

"I don't understand what you mean. Maybe you should explain more clearly" Haraldson taunted slightly

"I'm saying that people are not buying the magazine anymore because it's boring. It's got nothing to do with how the magazine looks or what clothing we are wearing, the problem is us. We have become boring to look at. Because we haven't changed in six years. Think about it"

And they did. Looking at the photo's they saw exactly what Ragnar was saying. For six years they have had the same hair style and colour, the same facial hair and the same style of fashion. They were boring.

"But it's not just how we haven't changed, there is also another problem. We almost all look the same" he grabbed a marker pen and wrote down what he meant on the white board "We all have large builds, large muscles, broad shoulders and are very hard men. We are tall, confident, loud and proud. We are the very definition and masculine. Those two problems are what's making sales drop. People are board with looking at us because we look the same"

Ragnar could see the looks on his friends faces and they said 'He was right' even Haraldson's face seemed to mimic the look.

"In conclusion my idea is that we reinvent ourselves"

"You must be mad!" Haraldson interjected "Change your image? That would take time. Time we do not have. We only have a few months until the fashion exchange. There is not enough time to change how you look"

"I've thought of that. If we can't change ourselves then what if we found someone new. A new unknown model that will contrast us in every way. Someone that will be the complete opposite to us" he picked up the marker and went back to the board where he wrote down all the points he had made before "He would have to have a small build, skinny and maybe a bit feminine. He would be small, shy, quiet and introverted. The very opposite of us"

"You expect me to hire new people? I will not waste time or money on a ridiculous idea that will most likely fail" Haraldson was intent on dropping Ragnar's idea all together.

"We don't have to hire a lot of people maybe just the one. Just one new person to contrast us. The least we could is hold auditions for..." then Ragnar had a better idea "Wait I've got a better idea! What if we held a competition. We could use that as an excuse to hold auditions to find someone new and because it's a competition it would be free"

"Oh I get it! The so called winner of the competition would pose with us in the magazine to test your theory" Arne shouted

"Exactly. We could find someone, have them pose in the magazine and see if what I said was true"

Ragnar knew his friend's were getting excited about the idea but Haraldson was not looking impressed.

"I will not waste my time looking for someone who could ruin my magazine"

"But they won't. We'll look for someone who has the potential and qualities to be a star"

Haraldson looked like he was going to reject the idea again but then he smiled. Ragnar wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Alright. Do this competition of yours. I however will have no part in it. If you want to find someone to pose in the magazine then you may do it all by yourself. You will be in charge of everything and you will not skip out on the work you already have. And even if you do find this person I still may not allow them to pose in the magazine at all" Haraldson said and smiled when Ragnar faltered "This meeting is over, everyone go home. We're done here" and with those parting words he and his wife left.

Ragnar threw the marker in a fit. He had gotten what he had wanted but not in the way he had planned. He couldn't do all the work and Haraldson knew it. Damn him.

"Don't worry Ragnar we'll help you" Leif said

"You will?" Ragnar asked

"Of course we know what Haraldson's planning. He wants you to fail but we won't let that happen. Right everyone?"

Everyone cheered and agreed to help their friend. But Ragnar had his doubts.

"Let's think about what we are getting are selves into. We need to find just one person in a crowd of millions, we need to make sure we get everything prepared, we need to continue working our normal jobs and we need to find a way to convince Haraldson to let the person pose in the magazine. No matter how you look at it, Haraldson has set us up for failure" Ragnar explained

Floki was a very sneaky man and he was usually the one who could bypass Haraldson's rules "I have an idea. What if we found this person, have him pose with us, publish the magazine and not tell Haraldson"

"How can we do that?" Rollo asked "It's impossible to publish a magazine without Haraldson's written permission. When he sees this person with us in the magazine he we reject it"

"Not if we don't tell him. What we could do is find the person but tell Haraldson we failed to find someone. Then we continue our work with Haraldson and work on our own magazine in secret with this person. When we have finished our magazine with Haraldson he will sign the form to release it. However we use that permission to release the secret magazine we worked on. And Haraldson can do nothing about it" Floki cackled at his own genius, he knew his plan was flawless.

The others thought about Floki's plan and wondered if it would work. In the end they came to the agreement that they would do the plan and keep Haraldson in the dark.

They worked late into the night making all the posters and flyers and even web advertisements for the so called 'competition' for one lucky reader to meet and pose with them. They all went home confident that there advertisements would attract a lot of attention soon.

Over the next week they continued to gather information on people who wanted to win the competition and meet their idols. Their advertisements were a huge success and they were proud that they had irked Haraldson. Their work load had doubled and they almost quit on several occasions but they wanted to win, they we determined to win and tomorrow they would.

The next day...

Today was the day. The day the competition started. Thousands of people had turned up and were waiting for the doors to open.

Ragnar took a deep breath as he looked out the window and saw all the people who showed up. He was thinking how tough it might be to just pick one person and how the future of the magazine depended on them. A sudden hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Ready to go?" Torstein asked

Ragnar looked out the window once more before nodding his head. They walked away and now stood in front of a set of doors. Ragnar unlocked the door and looked to his friends, who smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Ragnar opened the doors and was greeted by the sound of screaming fans.

 _'Well...Here we go'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

The day started easily enough. They would interview the person, take a few pictures for a portfolio, get a phone number and an e-mail and then send them home. Things were going well at first, they had interviewed about forty people before some problems began.

Ragnar and his friends knew talent when they saw it and most of the people that showed up did not have talent. The poses in the photos were terrible and most people were not prepared for the interview. And most of the photos were scrapped immediately by Floki.

And then there was the attitude problems some people had. There were people who thought very highly of themselves and thought that they would win the contest right away. There was no way Ragnar was going to hire someone like that.

There were people who didn't know anything about the magazine. There were fans who just wanted to meet them. Nice but not what they wanted. There were people with bad attitudes, people who were over compensating, people who were very cynical and people who were nothing but show offs.

This was not what Ragnar expected or wanted. He was sorely disappointed at the days outcome. They did manage to get some good applications. With a bit of training they could have potential. But the others just didn't have the look Ragnar wanted. He wanted innocence.

"This was a waste of time" Rollo said

"I'm not giving up yet" Ragnar told him "I won't let Haraldson win"

"Neither will I" Erik said

A few others agreed with Ragnar and decided to go to the pub, they needed something strong to drink after today.

The next day was the same and the next day and the next day. Everyone was slowly losing their confidence in Ragnar's plan and so was he. On the final day of the interviews Ragnar didn't show up. He has gone to the library instead. As he scanned the books of the library he sighed. He was done, he plan had failed and Haraldson had won.

He was glad he came to the library, it was quiet and he needed peace. He wasn't looking for any book in particular he was just browsing. He came across a small booked labelled 'The path to happiness' he shrugged slightly and picked it up. He opened it to the first page and turned around. If he wasn't so focused on the book he would have seen the person walking behind him. Ragnar and the person collided and papers scattered everywhere.

Ragnar dropped his book and looked at the person on the floor and became spell bound. It was a young boy in his early twenties. If Ragnar had to describe his looks it would be a quiet mousy type of person. He had short curly brown hair, a smooth innocent baby face, emerald green eyes, a small thin body frame and...the complete opposite of him. That's it! This person ticked all the boxes! He was the one Ragnar had been waiting for.

The boy picked up his thick black rimmed glasses and put them back on "I-I-I'm so sorry" he stuttered and began to pick up his papers. Ragnar bent down and started to help him "Ah you don't have to do that, I'm sorry" the boy said. Ragnar still helped to pick up the papers and glanced at the boy every so often.

When he papers were picked up the boy held the stack in his arms and stood up. Ragnar couldn't let him get away "What is your name?" he asked

"P-Please don't tell my boss. I really need this job" the boy begged

"I'm not going to tell. I just what to know your name" Ragnar said

"A-Athelstan" he said shyly

"That sounds exotic" Ragnar said

"Not really" Athelstan replied

"Do you know who I am?" Ragnar asked

The boy shook his head.

"My name is Ragnar Lothbrok. I'm a model for Valhalla magazine"

Athelstan's eyes widened and he said "I-I have heard of you. You been doing something for a few weeks. A contest I think?"

Ragnar was glad Athelstan knew about him and the contest...sort of "That's right. Have you thought about auditioning?" Ragnar asked

"N-No I-I could never, I'm too shy and clumsy" Athelstan stuttered and blushed

 _'He is perfect'_ Ragnar thought "I think you might be just what we are looking for. Why don't you come to the studio tomorrow and audition?"

Athelstan looked at him shocked "I-I can't do that. I'm sorry you'll have to look elsewhere"

Shit Ragnar didn't have to want to do this but he had no other choice "I'll tell your boss"

"What!?" Athelstan gasped

"I tell your boss you knocked me over unless you come to the studio tomorrow" he said

Athelstan was flabbergasted, this had to be the worst day ever "You won't tell my boss if I come?" he asked

"Nope" Ragnar smirked

"Alright. Where is it?" Athelstan asked

Ragnar pulled out a business card and gave it to Athelstan "Be there by 9:00 in the morning. I look forward to seeing you there cutie" he said and then walked away.

 _'Cutie?'_ Athelstan thought. His face turned red and wondered how this had happened to him.

Meanwhile Ragnar was racing back to the studio. He knew the auditions were done for the day which meant that everyone was in the office. He entered the office out of breath and picked up a bottle of water.

"Well, well if it isn't Mr. no show" Rollo said annoyed "Where the hell have you been?" he asked

After taking a swig of water he replied "Inviting our new model for an interview"

"What?" Leif said confused

"I found the perfect person for the magazine" he said triumphantly

"And who is this person? Where did you meet them?" Arne asked

"I met him in the library and his name his Athelstan" Ragnar replied

"What kind of name is that?" Rollo scoffed

Ragnar shrugged and said "Don't know but it sound exotic"

"What makes him so special?" Torstein asked

"He is everything I described. Small, cute, innocent, shy and the complete opposite to us. He'll be here tomorrow morning I hope" Ragnar said

"Well you better hope he shows up because if he doesn't Haraldson wins, the magazine's screwed and we're screwed" Floki pointed out

"Don't worry if he doesn't show I'll go and pick him up" Ragnar said

Everyone seemed slightly unsure but they went along with him anyway. Ragnar hoped Athelstan would show up. Floki was right he didn't, Haraldson would win. But still at least Ragnar had a backup plan. He would find Athelstan and kidnap him, if he had to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. please don't sue me I'm poor.**

 _'Why? Why was he here?'_ Athelstan thought as he stood in front of Valhalla Magazine Studios. Why couldn't he have just stayed in bed like he wanted to?

When he woke up that morning the first this he saw was the card given to him by that model. He grimaced. He didn't want to go but it didn't look like he had much of a choice. The model, Ragnar was his name looked serious when he said he would tell his boss about the incident.

He put on his glasses and went to the bathroom. He ran himself a hot bath and put in some relaxing bath salts. He relaxed when he got in and wondered what Ragnar had seen in him. He wondered if it was some sort of joke and contemplated on not going. But he couldn't risk losing his job.

After he dried off he put on what he thought were his best clothes. Simple black trousers with a belt and a plain white shirt. It was too hot for a jacket so he left it. When he left his home he made sure to grab the card he was given and the directions he had printed out. All the way to the studio he thought about turning back but for some reason he kept walking forward.

And now here he was standing in front of what could possibly be a big mistake. He didn't know how many times he had put his hand on the door handle only to pull it away again. He sighed maybe this was bad idea.

Meanwhile inside the studio. Ragnar was pacing back and forth wondering where Athelstan was. He was ten minutes late.

"So where's this model of yours brother" Rollo asked

"I don't know, maybe he got lost or something" Ragnar said. Ragnar waited five more minutes before grabbing his keys and going outside. He was going to get in his car, find Athelstan and drag him to the studio. He stepped out of the building to see Athelstan walking away from the door "Athelstan" he shouted

When Athelstan heard someone call his name he turned around to see Ragnar standing at the front door. Now he couldn't escape.

Ragnar went up to Athelstan, grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the building. He stopped in front of the office door and faced Athelstan "Are you ready?" he asked

"No"

"Alright then" Ragnar opened the door and urged Athelstan inside.

Athelstan felt his face heat up when everyone looked at him, he was sure he looked like a tomato.

Erik was the first to move. He walked up to the smaller man and asked "So this is the model?"

Athelstan whimpered slightly, the man in front of him was very intimidating.

"Well you were right when you said he was the opposite of us" Erik said

Ragnar slung an arm around Athelstan shoulder, smirked and said "Told you he was perfect. Come Athelstan let's talk business" he sat Athelstan at the table and got everyone else to sit down with them.

Athelstan wanted to run out the room but his legs wouldn't move.

"So why do you want to become a model?" Rollo asked

"I-I" Athelstan was to nervous to even speak to these people

"He didn't exactly say he wanted to be a model and he didn't come here voluntarily" Ragnar said

"The fuck does that mean?" Floki asked

"I threatened to get him fired if he didn't come" Ragnar said smugly

His friends face palmed at Ragnar's forceful method.

Erik turned to Athelstan and asked "Listen lad do you have any interest in being a model?"

"No. I just didn't want to lose my job" Athelstan replied

Then Erik turned to Ragnar and said "Ragnar the kid has the looks but he's not interested in being a model. You can't force him"

"Looks like he faint if you pointed a camera at him" Floki joked

A few of them laughed and Athelstan ducked his head away.

"Oh come on Athelstan don't you want to give it a try?" Ragnar said. When Athelstan shook his head Ragnar grabbed his hands and decided to tell him the truth "Please Athelstan were desperate. If we don't find a new model then the magazine might go bust and we'll lose are jobs"

Athelstan was surprised by Ragnar sudden confession he seemed so confident before "I don't understand, the magazine is failing?" he said confused

"Not yet it's not, but it might do. Unless we do something about it soon" Leif said

"And how am I suppose to help?" Athelstan asked

"Well it doesn't have to be you necessarily. You see Ragnar came up with the idea that the magazine was failing because we were boring and came up with the idea that if we hired someone new and different to pose with us sales might start to pick up again" Arne explained

"That makes sense, but why me?" Athelstan asked

"Because you're different. You're small and cute compared to us, I think people would like it" Ragnar said

"But I don't have the confidence to do anything like this and I don't think I come out well in pictures" Athelstan said

Ragnar couldn't let Athelstan go. While he was still holding Athelstan's hands he made one final plea "Please pose with us Athelstan, we'll pay you for your trouble"

Athelstan was going to say no but the way Ragnar was looking at him made him feel guilty "Ragnar you seem like a highly confident person but right now you look like a kicked puppy. If it means that much to you then...I'll do it"

Ragnar's face lit up in a big grin "Oh Athelstan you star!" he quickly pulled Athelstan into his lap and hugged him

Athelstan was taken by surprise "W-Wait a minute" he protested

"Right then let's begin the shoot" Torstein said excited

"Wha-?" Athelstan said. After that everything moved quickly. Ragnar carried him to the studio where he saw various lights, equipment, clothes and backdrops. It was very interesting to look at. Then he suddenly remembered he was still being carried by Ragnar "Um, I can walk by myself" he said

"Are you sure? You weigh nothing you know" Ragnar laughed

"Please put me down"

Ragnar put Athelstan and said "I didn't mind"

While Athelstan had Ragnar's attention he needed to make something clear "Ragnar?"

"Yes mouse?"

 _'Mouse?'_ "I know I agreed to do this but...you and your friends need to understand that I've never done this before. I just wanted to ask that everyone be patient with me"

Ragnar smiled at him softly and brushed a hand through Athelstan's curls "Don't worry, it'll be fine. We were all new once so we know how you feel"

Ragnar's smile was sincere in Athelstan's eyes and he believed he would be fine.

"Ragnar" a female voice said

"Ah, Helga there you are" Ragnar said. He pointed to Athelstan and said "This is the one we've been looking for. Names Athelstan. What do you make of him?"

She walked up to Athelstan and started to prod at him.

Athelstan was a bit taken back by her face being so close to his and the way she was touching his face was making him nervous.

"Don't worry Athelstan she's the makeup artist, a professional. Just let her do her job" Ragnar said laughing slightly at how nervous she was making him "Well what do you think Helga?"

She rubbed Athelstan's cheeks and said "Well he's got good skin. Smooth and flawless. He won't need much make up" she ran her hand through his hair and said "Very silky and bouncy" she took off his glasses and looked at his eyes "His eyes are a perfect green" she put the glasses back on and grabbed his hands "His hands are so dainty. More feminine than mine and so smooth. No calluses or scars" she pulled out a measuring tape and wrapped it around his waist. She hummed in a disapproving manor "He's too thin for my liking. Don't you eat at all?" she asked

 _'Not often enough'_ Athelstan thought

She put her measuring tape away and turned to Ragnar "He's perfect. You did a good job" she said. She grabbed Athelstan's hand dragged him into the makeup studio. She sat him in a chair and grabbed her tools "So why do you want to become a model?" she asked

"I-I didn't" Athelstan replied

Helga looked at him confused "Then why are you here?"

"Ragnar was going to get me fired if I didn't come" he replied

Helga rolled her eyes and laughed "That sounds like Ragnar alright"

"He does this often?" Athelstan asked

"Yes he's very tricky. He must have seen something in you, something special" she said

"Like what?" he asked

"We'll see" she replied with a shrug

Meanwhile outside the other were getting ready themselves.

"Are you sure about him brother?" Rollo asked

"Very" Ragnar replied

"He doesn't want to be here" Leif said

"I know but I couldn't let him get away. He's just shy, which is exactly what we were looking for" Ragnar said confidently

While they were getting ready Torstein who was in charge of what kind of photo's they would be taking explained to everyone what he had planned. He had set up a few sports, leather jacket, casual tough and shirtless shots.

"Ragnar your new star is ready" Helga said and brought out Athelstan

Helga was right when she said Athelstan didn't need much work. She had brushed his hair but kept his curls, she had changed his clothes so he was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and a blue jacket.

"What about those glasses?" Floki said

"I think they add to his charm. After all none of you wear glasses" Helga said

"Agreed" said Ragnar "Well let's begin"

Three hours later and they were all disheartened the photo shoot was an absolute disaster. Ragnar sent Athelstan back into the changing rooms to change out of his clothes. How could his plan have gone so badly? Ragnar wondered.

When Ragnar realised that Athelstan was taking too long to get changed he went into the changing room. There he found Athelstan hunched in a chair crying "Athelstan?"

Athelstan looked at him and tried to dry his eyes "I'm so sorry" he said

"About what?" Ragnar asked

"Ruining your shoot. You put so much effort into it" Athelstan replied putting his glasses back on.

"Don't worry about. It's not your fault, I shouldn't have dragged you here. I'm the one who should be sorry" Ragnar sighed. He sat next to Athelstan and slung an arm over his shoulder "You did your best but you were right when you said you were too shy for this. I should have listened"

"Ragnar I need to asked you something. What made you make such a dramatic change?" Athelstan asked

"Because the magazine isn't that popular anymore and I stupidly thought that maybe if we did something dramatically different it would make it popular again" Ragnar explained heavyhearted

Athelstan felt sorry for Ragnar and the others they obviously loved their jobs and they tried so hard to keep working but maybe there was another way "You know Ragnar your plan was good maybe you just did it the wrong way" he said

"The wrong way? What do you mean?"

"Well, what if you didn't just change by adding someone different what if you changed the whole theme as well?" Athelstan suggested

"Change the theme, how?"

"Well, why not show people your softer sides instead of just your tough sides. For example have a more relaxed theme or a family orientated theme" Athelstan said

Ragnar thought about what Athelstan said and liked the idea. He remembered how he said he and his friends had not changed so maybe changing themselves would help. But he would need help "Athelstan you are a genius" he said and hugged him tighter "We'll do this calmer theme of yours and make a new image for ourselves. What else cold we do?"

"You want me to help you? I don't know I..." Athelstan tried to protest but Ragnar was not listening

"Just tell me what else could be considered calm" Ragnar asked

"Um, well, I think that maybe something that says homely, like cooking"

Ragnar's eyes brightened and he said "You in an apron baking a cake and you get covered in cream. It would look tasty and sexy"

"Sexy!? That not what I meant" Athelstan protested but it looked like Ragnar was not listening

"Yes I have more ideas. Get ready for the next shoot Athelstan, I'll go tell the others" Ragnar said excitedly and ran out of the room.

 _'What have I done?'_ Athelstan thought. He should have left when he had the chance.

Ragnar explained the ideas he had and the others were a bit sceptical but when he mentioned Haraldson winning they decided to give it a go.

Helga made some wardrobe changes and prepared some more relaxed clothes, to match the new themes. Once everyone was changed Ragnar appeared with Athelstan who was wearing an apron. The apron was pink with white ruffles and a large pink bow. Athelstan flushed a bright pink that could rival the apron.

"I think it's still missing something" Helga said as she tapped her chin "Oh I know" she rummaged through a box of accessories and pulled out a pink ruffled headband. She put it on his head and smiled "There perfect"

"Perfect? Why I'm I wearing this? These clothes are for women" Athelstan complained

"Because you look cute" Ragnar said "And besides it won't fit anyone else" he laughed and slung an arm around Athelstan's shoulder "Right let's get started"

After a little preparation everyone was ready for the first photo.

"What should I do?" Athelstan asked

"Here hold this bowl of white cream" Ragnar said "And this whisk" he handed Athelstan the bowl and whisk before picking up a brush. He dipped it in the bowl and covered it in cream. He went to put it on Athelstan's face but Athelstan stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Athelstan asked

"Putting cream on your face to complete your look. Now hold still" Ragnar replied on put dollops of cream and Athelstan's nose, cheeks and forehead. Ragnar smirked when he had finished, he knew what the cream looked like to anyone with a dirty mind "Right now, put some cream on the whisk and lick it off" Ragnar said

"Uh! Why?" Athelstan asked

"Because it will look sexy" Ragnar winked

"I-I'm not s-sexy. I don't know how to be" Athelstan stuttered

"Alright, I'll show you" Ragnar said. He stood behind Athelstan held him close. He held Athelstan held that was holding the bowl and held onto Athelstan's other wrist. He leaned in close and whispered in his ear "Now just relax and calm your breathing. I want you to close your eyes and listen to me"

Athelstan did as Ragnar said and focused solely on him.

"Good. Now I want you to imagine you're at home and you're baking using this cream. Imagine you've finished it and you're going to lick the whisk clean" Ragnar said and slowly helped Athelstan move the whisk towards his mouth "Now how would you lick it?" He asked

Athelstan thought about it and slowly opened his mouth. He stuck out his tongue and tasted the cream on it. He whimpered slightly when it began to move up and down. He felt the cream drip down his mouth and chin. A sudden sound snapped him out of his daze and he opened his eyes.

"Did you get it?" Ragnar asked

"Got it" Rollo replied

Athelstan looked to see Rollo at the camera smiling "Did you just take a photo?" he asked

"Oh I got more than just a photo" he smirked

"Right on to the next one" Ragnar said happily, leaving Athelstan a little bit dumbfounded

Athelstan cleaned up the cream and got into his next costume. It was a light blue dressing gown, just a dressing gown. He was wearing nothing but his underwear underneath but no one could see anything thank goodness. When he asked why Ragnar shrugged and said it would look more authentic. This tome the photo shot was a leisurely look. Athelstan and a few other's sat in a replica of a living room while they read books and pretended to be asleep on the sofa.

Photo after photo was taken and every time Athelstan got nervous Ragnar was there to help him. By the end of the day everyone was happy with the results and packed up.

Athelstan was about to leave the studio when Ragnar stopped him. He turned around and Ragnar handed him an envelope "What's this?" he asked

"Your payment for today" Ragnar replied

"But the magazine hasn't been published are you sure I can take this?" Athelstan asked

"It's fine. You've worked hard today, you've really helped us" Ragnar said honestly

"Thank you, I'm glad I could help" Athelstan said

"So what did you think, working with us I mean?" Ragnar asked

"It was very interesting and at times very...intimate. Is it always like this?" Athelstan asked

"No not always. It's never the same. That's why it's so fun" Ragnar replied "Come on I'll give you a lift home" he offered

"Are you sure? I can walk" Athelstan said

"Nonsense it's fine" Ragnar said and led Athelstan to his car. Ragnar drove a large, black car it was very fancy but also very practical. Ragnar opened the back door and told him to get in. He went around the other side and got in next to Athelstan.

"Who's driving?" Athelstan asked

"My driver. What's your address?" he asked

Athelstan gave him his address and the driver started the car. After a moment of silence Athelstan asked "Do you think the magazine will do well?"

"Oh god yeah don't worry" Ragnar replied confidently

"But I do worry. I mean if this does not go well I don't think I could leave my apartment again"

"Don't worry, if that happens Helga will change how you look and you won't be credited in this magazine. No one will know it's you"

Athelstan sighed unsure if he believed him but he went with it anyway. When the stopped in front of his apartment he thank Ragnar for the lift and waved goodbye. He went into his apartment and flopped down onto his bed. He was tired but sleep did not come easily.

The next morning Athelstan remembered about the payment Ragnar had give him. He pulled out the wad of cash and counted £2,000. Athelstan was stunned, what was he going to do with this? Well he could pay his bills for starters, but then what? Maybe he could have a full fridge of food? Yeah that sounded nice. Athelstan wrote a small list of things he could do to make use of the money he had and spent the day shopping.

Meanwhile that very same morning Ragnar and his friends were in a meeting with Haraldson who seemed very happy.

"So I take it your brilliant plan did not work?" Haraldson asked

"Sort of" Ragnar replied not giving anything away

Haraldson smiled and said "Well then we can continue as normal. Siggy has informed that the magazine is ready to be released. I've sighed the release form" he said handing Ragnar the form "I trust you have no problems with this?"

"Of course not" Ragnar replied tucking the form into his pocket

"Right then, I will take my leave" Haraldson said smirking as he left

"Yes! Now let's get to work on our magazine" Ragnar said. He and his friends put there magazine together and took it to the copiers. They showed them the form with Haraldson's signature and gave them their magazine.

When Ragnar went home he showed Lagertha the photo's with Athelstan and she agreed that he was adorable. She told Ragnar she would like to meet him and they should invite him to dinner sometime. He agreed and held tightly. Ragnar celebrated their victory with his wife that night and slept better than he had in months. Just a few more days he thought to himself. Just a few more days and their magazine would be popular again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

When Athelstan woke up a few days after the photo shoot there was a copy of the magazine shoved through his door. He picked it up and stared at the front cover for a good twenty minutes before opening it. The first picture hit him like a bolt of lightning. There he was, next to famous models, in a professional magazine that was now being sold to millions of people. He flipped through the pages and blushed at how he looked in every photo. Somehow he looked sexy, he wasn't sure how but he did. Camera trickery perhaps? He couldn't put the magazine down until his phone rang.

"Hello?" Athelstan said

"Yo Athelstan, it's Ragnar. Have you seen the magazine yet?" Ragnar asked

"Yes, I'm reading it right now" Athelstan replied

"So, what do you think? You look hot right?" Ragnar asked playfully

Athelstan spluttered for a moment before saying "I-I'm not sure, um, is it selling well?"

"As well as it can be. It only just came out so we can't say for sure" Ragnar replied

"Oh right. What about your boss?" Athelstan asked

"Well...when he saw the magazine he yelled a lot, as we expected and he is still yelling"

"Oh god, he's not going to fire you is he?" Athelstan asked worried

"No, I'm his main star, he won't fire me" Ragnar reassured "I think you should come to the studio and celebrate with us, how about it?" he asked

"I-I don't know, I'm not really one for parties" Athelstan replied

"Oh come on, it's your debut, have some fun" Ragnar insisted

"I-I guess I could come along for a little bit, but I'm not really big on parties" Athelstan said

"Great! I'll send a car to pick you up, wear something nice and I'll see you shortly" Ragnar replied and hung up the phone.

 _'Wear something nice?'_ Athelstan thought. He didn't really care about such things and he didn't really have any type of party wear. He sighed and just threw on a simple outfit of brown trousers and a white shirt. When the car came to pick him up ten minutes later he locked up his door and left for the so called party.

Athelstan arrived at the same building he had been in for the photo shoot and opened the door. To his surprise Ragnar was standing on the other side "R-Ragnar, hi" he greeted.

"Yo, there he is, are little idea mouse" Ragnar said grinning. He slung his arm around Athelstan's shoulders and led him to where the party was.

"Little idea mouse? What does that mean?" Athelstan asked confused

"It's your nick name for having such good ideas and for making the magazine successful" Ragnar replied. He opened the door to the party room "Everyone, look who's here" he said happily.

Athelstan felt his face burn with embarrassment when everyone turned to look at him. He was sure everyone could see how red his face was. Everyone in the room cheered and clapped for him, well except for Floki and Rollo and said how well the magazine had done because of him. Athelstan still thought hadn't done that much to deserved so much praise. He was offered a drink, orange juice thank goodness, he accepted and took a small sip.

"Hey Athelstan check this out" Arne said sitting at the computer "Look at these comments about the magazine"

Athelstan walked over a took a look at the comments and was quiet shocked at what people were saying.

'Who is that brown haired cutie? I can't find his name in the magazine anywhere'

'That cream picture looks so sexy, who's the new model?'

'Will we see that brown haired boy again?'

'I want more of that new guy, he's so cute"

'That new model is my new favourite. More of him please'

Athelstan thought he was dreaming. People thought he was cute? He didn't understand.

"People like you already and they want more" Ragnar said

"I don't understand why though. I've walked around and people have never said things like this before. What different?" Athelstan asked

"It's all about perspective Athelstan. Before this photo shoot you were just another face in the crowd now your posing with professional models and people take notice of such things" Ragnar explained "Now that they've seen you, they want more"

"More? I don't know. I only agreed the first time because you looked so sad, I don't know if I can do more" Athelstan said

Ragnar smirked and put his hands on Athelstan's shoulders supportively "Of course you can do more. All you have to do is do what we do, with a little bit of training you'll improve and tell us any idea you might have, simple" he explained.

"I don't know" Athelstan said

Ragnar chuckled and ruffled Athelstan's hair "You need more confidence" he said.

As the so called party continued all of people there talked about other ways to further include Athelstan in future magazines.

Athelstan wasn't sure if he could handle this type of pressure but really it was too late to turn back now. People knew what he looked like, thousands has seen his face. He probably wouldn't be able to walk ten feet outside his apartment without somebody recognising him. When Athelstan was asked if he had any idea's he threw in a few things unsure if they were any good, but was surprised when they were taken seriously.

Suddenly to everyone's surprised Haraldson had walked into the room. Everybody went silent as he made his way inside "Well, well quite the little party you have going" Haraldson sneered.

"Haraldson welcome, here to celebrate" Ragnar said

"No, I'm here to ask what the hell you thought you were doing. You used my signature to publish your own magazine, with someone that isn't even a model" Haraldson said.

Athelstan tried to shrink away from the situation but unfortunately he was spotted.

"You! What were you thinking posing in my magazine?" Haraldson complained

Ragnar stepped in front of Athelstan and said "Don't blame him, I was the one who made him model with us"

"Yes I know, but all of you are to blame, planning behind my back" Haraldson said

"You should be grateful Haraldson, have you seen are sales?" Arne said pointing to the computer screen.

"I have" Haraldson replied without looking

"Then what are complaining about?" Erik asked

"I do not like you planning behind my back, this deception may have worked this time but I do not approve of it" Haraldson said "And the fact that you used someone who doesn't have a contract with us is outrageous"

"We'll give him one" Ragnar said

"No you won't and neither will I. He has to leave" Haraldson said

"I'll take him on as my apprentice" Ragnar said

"A-Apprentice?" Haraldson stuttered "You shall do no such thing"

"Why not? I can do as I please. If I want to train someone to be a model I can, there are no rules against it" Ragnar said smugly

Haraldson knew he was beaten, there were no rules against taking on an apprentice "Fine do as you please, but he will not by in any future magazines" Haraldson huffed and left.

Athelstan was the first to say something "Why would you do that?" has asked.

"Do what? Keep you with us?" Ragnar said

"Yes. He was really mad" Athelstan replied

"No different than any other day, he's always mad" Ragnar huffed "But still no matter, I'll take you on as my apprentice. Eventually Haraldson will have to let you in the magazine with us" he said.

"Why?" Athelstan asked

"Because people want you and if they don't get you, they'll complain and Haraldson can't handle complaints. He'll see it our way soon enough" Ragnar said.

Athelstan wasn't so sure but he agreed anyway.

After the party Ragnar gave Athelstan a lift home "You'll have to come to my place sometime and meet my wife" he said.

"You're married?" Athelstan asked

"Yeah and we have two kids, a boy and a girl" Ragnar replied

"I'd love to meet them, if they don't mind" Athelstan said

"They won't" Ragnar smiled "So where do you live?" Ragnar asked

"In the apartment complex" Athelstan replied pointing to the building.

Standing outside Ragnar was highly unimpressed "Athelstan" he said

"Yes?"

"You need to move" Ragnar said

"What?" Athelstan said confused

"You can't live here anymore, you're a model now and we need to go house hunting" Ragnar said

"Now hold a minute Ragnar, I can't afford to move anywhere" Athelstan said

"Maybe not now but you will and as soon as you can afford it we'll find a nice house for you. Maybe somewhere close to me" Ragnar suggested

"I guess" Athelstan said unsurely. He waved Ragnar goodbye and flopped down on his sofa. How much more complicated could things possibly get he wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Six weeks later and Athelstan had become one of the newest and most wanted models. He was so demanded by the public that Haraldson had no choice but to make him a full time model. During the six weeks Athelstan had been Ragnar's apprentice and Ragnar had taught him everything there was about being a model, from walking and acting to posing and dressing.

Eventually Athelstan had moved out of his crappy apartment into a nice posh one that was only a short walk away from Ragnar's home. Athelstan was grateful for all of Ragnar's help and wished he could pay him back somehow, he mentioned it to Ragnar but Ragnar just laughed and said 'You've already paid me back buy modelling and saving the magazine' Athelstan guessed that was true in a way but it didn't feel like it was enough for him.

As Athelstan sat in his apartment a knock on the door pulled him out of his chair. He knew who was on the other side and was happy to open the door for them.

"Ragnar, Lagertha" Athelstan said happily "How are you?" he asked.

"We are well mouse" Lagertha replied.

"Athelstan!" Gyda said happily and hugged him.

"Hello sweet heart" Athelstan said hugging her back. Letting her go he stepped inside to let the family in.

"Dad says you got a game console now" Bjorn said.

Athelstan rolled his eyes and replied "Yes Bjorn I got a game console just for you, so you won't get bored"

"Finally" Bjorn said.

Athelstan knew Bjorn was grateful and knew he meant well, he just showed it differently. He let Bjorn set up the console and games while Gyda pulled out the board games. He was pulled into a strong hug by Ragnar almost knocking the wind out of him. He was used to such rough treatment from Ragnar and his friends, but he enjoyed it none the less.

"So mouse are you well?" Ragnar asked.

"Before or after I couldn't breathe?" Athelstan replied playfully.

Ragnar let out a loud laugh and let Athelstan go "I forget about how slender you are"

Athelstan laughed with him and said "I am alright"

"Good then let's play some games" Ragnar put his arm around Athelstan's shoulder and took him to the table.

Lagertha had always been known for being sharp minded and for noticing the little details and today was no different. She knew there was something bothering Athelstan. His posture was stiff and his eyes were tired, there was something bothering him. She sat at the table and took her game piece. As the game went on she kept an eye on Athelstan who kept showing signs of being on edge. After a while she couldn't take it anymore and decided to talk to him alone.

"Athelstan, shall we make some drinks?" She asked.

"Oh, sure" Athelstan replied.

The two got up and went into the kitchen. Out of ear shot from the others Lagertha asked Athelstan what was wrong.

"What do you mean?" Athelstan said acting innocent.

"I know something is wrong, don't hide it from me" she spoke, talking to him like she would her children.

Athelstan flinched internally, he knew there was no arguing with her "W-Well...I-I've been getting phone calls from other magazines wanting me to join up with them"

"They are bothering you?" She asked.

"Yes and no. Some have stopped calling me but there is one that just won't stop" Athelstan told her.

"Who is it?" Ragnar asked steeping into the kitchen.

"It is Ecbert from the magazine Wessex Bodies. He called me thirty times in three days last week and it's starting to creep me out" Athelstan said.

"The Wessex? Isn't that the semi-x-rated magazine?" Lagertha asked.

"Yes" Ragnar replied through clenched teeth "Can't you block his number?" he asked.

"I have but he keeps using a new one" Athelstan replied.

"I can see when you would be annoyed at him constantly calling you. But why does it creep you out?" Lagertha asked.

"When he calls me he keeps telling me how he would want me to pose in his magazine. The way he says these things is creepy and then he suggested a more...private photo shoot for himself" Athelstan visible shivered as he remembered the lust in Ecbert's voice.

Ragnar clenched his fist and said "You don't have to do anything he says"

"I know that. I will never pose for someone like him. I just don't know how to get him to stop" Athelstan said.

"We will take care of it, don't worry" Ragnar said.

"You will? How?" Athelstan asked.

"We have are ways" Lagertha replied smirking.

Athelstan knew she would not tell him her methods but he trusted her, he trusted them "Thank you"

The Lothbrok's and Athelstan spent the day playing games, watching television and telling stories. Ragnar and his family left at ten O'clock, bidding Athelstan farewell.

Athelstan looked around his empty apartment and felt a pang of loneliness. He always thought how lucky Ragnar was to have a family. He briefly wondered if he should find someone to settle down with. He pushed the thought away when he remembered how inexperienced he was with such things as dating and the opposite sex and sex in general. Sighing to himself he picked up the dirty dishes and started to wash them.

*RING, RING*

When he heard his phone ring he dried his hands and picked it up "Hello?" he said.

"Hello Athelstan" a cheery voice replied.

Athelstan quickly hung up and unplugged the phone. It was Ecbert again. Athelstan didn't want to know what that man wanted him to do, so he went back to his dishes. He hoped whatever Ragnar and Lagertha had panned would work and get Ecbert off his back.

When Ragnar and Lagertha got home they put their children to bed and sat at the computer desk.

"So what's the plan then?" Ragnar asked.

"I'll send Ecbert a photo of himself in a rather compromising position and warn him to stay away from Athelstan" she replied. She attached the photo to an E-mail and clicked send "There if he doesn't want this photo to become public he'll leave Athelstan alone"

Ragnar kissed his wife roughly on the lips and said "God I love you. You and that big brain of yours"

Lagertha chuckled and agreed. She took Ragnar by the hand and went to bed. In the middle of their love making she asked "When are we going to invite Athelstan to join us?"

"I don't know" Ragnar replied.

"We both like him and we both want him. Why haven't we said?" Lagertha asked.

"He's shy and a bit insecure. Give him time" Ragnar replied.

"I know but just thinking about him being alone breaks my heart" Lagertha said.

"It does mine as well. Maybe I could start giving him hints or make a few passes" Ragnar suggested.

"As long as you don't scare him, like Ecbert"

"Don't compare me to him" Ragnar hissed.

Lagertha smirked and said "Fine, make your passes just take it steady"

"I will" Ragnar replied with a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Two days later at the studio Ragnar pulled Athelstan aside to talk to him alone "Lagertha took care of Ecbert for you" he said.

"Really!?" Athelstan said excitedly.

"Yeah. He won't be bothering you anymore" Ragnar said.

"I will have to thank her next time I see her" Athelstan said.

"I know how you can thank her. Come to our house after work and bring some flowers" Ragnar suggested.

"That sounds nice. I'll bring some wine as well" Athelstan replied.

"Great. I'll give you a lift after work" Ragnar said. Clapping Athelstan on the shoulder he let him get back to the shoot. When Athelstan had left he pulled his phone out of his pocket and text Lagertha 'Athelstan coming to ours later. Now's are chance to flirt ;)'

Lagertha replied 'Great, but don't scare him'

Ragnar smiled, put his phone away and went back to his own shoot.

After work Athelstan had picked up some flowers and a bottle of red wine like he had promised and was now getting a lift from Ragnar. They talked along the way and eventually arrived at their destination. Athelstan gave the flowers and wine to Lagertha and greeted her.

"A thoughtful gift Athelstan. Thank you" she said pinching his cheek. A blush crept onto his cheeks tinting them a nice shade of pink.

"You're welcome. There are a thank you gift for taking care of Ecbert for me. He hasn't called me since" Athelstan said.

"I'm glad. He should know when to back off" Lagertha said.

The three of them settled down on the sofa with a glass of wine each and Ragnar put on a movie.

Athelstan was sandwiched between Ragnar and Lagertha. They both sat close to him Ragnar had and arm around him and Lagertha had a hand on his leg. They didn't usually sit like this and Athelstan wondered why. Every so often he felt Ragnar touch his curly hair and Lagertha squeeze his leg. He wasn't sure why, but some how he felt comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. How was such a thing possible? He didn't stop them, in fact he was sure that he was subconsciously encouraging him. After the movie Athelstan grabbed his coat and prepared to go home.

"Bye Athelstan, I'll see you again soon" Lagertha said kissing the side of his lips.

"Y-Yeah, see you soon" Athelstan replied.

Ragnar said goodbye and kiss Athelstan on the cheek "I'll see you tomorrow"

"O-Of course. Bye, bye" Athelstan said. He waved as he got in the car and shut the door. On the way back home he rubbed his lips and cheek where he was kissed. He was sure he was blushing. He wondered why they had kissed him like that. They had hugged and kissed before, but not like that, so close to his lips. He sank into his seat as warmth started to spread in between his legs. He tried to think of something else to stop the feeling from getting worse.

Athelstan exited the car and entered his apartment. He had a cold shower and went to bed. He felt guilty about having such thoughts over a married couple. What would they think? He wondered before finally falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.**

Two months after the first incident with Ragnar and Lagertha kissing him he was positive that they were doing it on purpose. The kisses, the small touches and the way he would often catch them staring at him. It made him uncomfortable and yet he was curious as to why they were doing this. Were they teasing him? Toying with him? Making fun of him? He was their friend so he was positive they weren't doing it for fun. One day curiosity got the better of him and he just had to ask.

Athelstan had invited Ragnar and Lagertha over to his home to talk. He sat them down on his sofa and steeled his nerves when he asked them why they were doing what they were doing. When Ragnar and Lagertha smiled at him like cheshire cats he felt himself flinch. The two of them grabbed his arms and pulled him onto the sofa with them. He was held by the both of them as they explained.

"We do these things because we like you" Lagertha said.

"We are flirting" Ragnar added.

"But you two are married" Athelstan pointed out.

"That's a good thing. You know we're not trying to cheat and the other" Ragnar chuckled.

"But-but that's not right" Athelstan protested.

"It's fine if everyone agrees" Lagertha said.

"We want you to join us Athelstan" Ragnar whispered into Athelstan's ear.

Ragnar's warm breath made Athelstan shudder and sent a pool of in heat to his crotch.

"Did you like that?" Ragnar asked.

The only response Athelstan could give was a whimper.

It was Lagertha's turn next. She kisses Athelstan's neck and felt him swallow hard.

"Y-You two..." Athelstan stuttered "I-I like you both" he confessed.

After much kissing and caressing the three of them ending up going to Athelstan's bed. Because it was Athelstan's first time they started at a slow leisurely pace.

Athelstan felt himself melting and being moulded by their hands, tongues and touches. The pleasure, the pain, the heat and the passion was exactly as he had always dreamed it would be.

The next morning didn't feel as awkward as Athelstan thought it would have been, he felt happy and comfortable. Days passed and the three of them saw each other more often. After a few months Athelstan moved in with them. After a year a paparazzi leaked a story about them being in a three way relationship, none of them confirmed or denied this and it was fun to tease their fans about it. In fact such exposure made them even more popular and improved their careers further.

And this ends the story of how the mild and geeky librarian Athelstan became a popular model and found friends, family and lovers.


End file.
